


Smile again (The sneaky cow strikes again, or the story of how the Queen really has the sixth sense)

by Childofthesky



Series: Lovely farm adventures [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Car Accidents, Cows, F/M, Farmer!Alec, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, farm au, farmer au, mundane Alec, mundane Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later.</p><p>Alec and Magnus are married, Jace moved to London to his fiance and suddenly, the Queen (her mooing doppelganger) turns Magnus and Alecs life upside down again. <br/>What farm adventure will happen this time? And what's this sneaky cow planning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cow's are particularly good finders.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?  
> A SEQUEL?? (read CHEESE first!!)
> 
> Yep, I saw a gif on tumblr and oh boy did that trigger this idea, so.... I'm continuing our boys lovely farm adventure!  
> Have fun with this one ;)
> 
> xxx

**3 years later.**

 

„Alec, are you there?“, Magnus called up the stairs in the main house, looking for his husband.

„Just a second“, Alec called down and a few minutes later, he appeared with a huge box in hands, slowly coming down the stairs. 

Magnus moved aside to let him through to the kitchen, where Alec set the box down on the table.

„Wow, what is all this?“, Magnus asked with a curious expression and Alec smiled.

„Just some stuff from when Jace, Izzy and me were little. Our grandparents kept this in the attic, but now that Clary is pregnant Jace asked me to send him the stuff. They're preparing the nursery.“

Magnus grinned as he pulled out some children's books, toys and a teddy bear.   
He held it up and pouted.

„And whose was this cutiepie?“

Alec grinned and took the bear from Magnus, stroking the soft fur.

„That was Izzys, Mr. Chuckles. She loved him so very much, wouldn't go anywhere without it and it got pretty messed up but Grandma repaired it all the time.“  
Magnus hummed and put the book he had been holding back into the box.

„So how's Clary? Morning sickness got better?“, he asked as he moved over to the kitchen aisle and started to prepare water for tea.   
Alec nodded as he put the bear back into the box as he looked for some tape to close the box.

„Yeah, Jace called yesterday, greetings by the way. She's a lot better now that she's in her third trimester or something like that. Jace tried to explain, I still get a headache when I think about it, with all the weeks counting and semester, trimester...”, he waved his hand and Magnus shook his head smirking.

“Oh, I can imagine. It's such a miracle, the whole thing and people who came up with names for all the weeks passing by.”

Alec shrugged nonchalantly.

“I have seriously no idea. But yeah, she's better, they'll be visiting in two weeks when she's free from teaching. Jace said he wants to build a crib here and asked me to buy wood and paint.“

Magnus poured them both water into the tea mugs, placing Alec's on the counter and nodded.

„Okay, shouldn't be a problem right? Aline and Ragnor can handle the stables for a day while we go to town. I need to look for a new printer anyway, your old one keeps messing up papers and I'm really at the end of my nerves with it. Sucks to print everything twice and it's wasted paper.“

Alec laughed as he securely taped the box and wrote Jace's London address on it.

 

It had been 3 years since Alec had proposed to Magnus and a lot had happened since then.

They had gotten married six months after the proposal, just a quiet ceremony with the both of them, Izzy and Jace and Magnus friends from London, Catarina and Tessa.

After that, Izzy had stayed in Dublin to work full time at their partner company which they were now working with to sell their products countrywide and Jace met his now pregnant fiance Clary on a vacation in London by coincidence.

He had stumbled into her in a cafe, spilling both of their drinks. Then they got coffee together and just like that, knew they belonged together.

Jace had moved to London after half a year of their long-distance relationship where he joined a team that organized fares and Clary, being an art student by the time finished her degree and started teaching in a nursery school.   
She found out she was pregnant the day Jace proposed to her half a year ago and the couple was more than happy to begin a new part of their life. With the baby coming they pushed the wedding back but were looking forward to hold it at the farm someday.

 

As for the farm, with Jace leaving they were forced to look for new workers as the requests for their products was still increasing. In the end they employed a new helper, Ragnor, and just two weeks ago another one, Aline, who were both living at the farm now, too.

All the cows were great as ever as Alec cared for them with his whole heart and their life was good in general.   
There was nothing Alec wished for as he was as happy as he could be with Magnus, his husband by his side living and working his dream.

 

_________

  
  
Alec was doing the washing up while Magnus typed on the computer when Aline stormed into the kitchen. She had an angry expression on her face and Alec put the dishes away with a wary look.

“What's wrong, everything okay in the stable?”, he asked and Magnus looked up from the screen, eyebrows raised. Aline shook her head and frowned.

“Yes and no. The cows in general are okay, great, Ragnor just finished milking them. But the Queen is missing again. That's the third time this week, I swear I tied her outside the stables but when I came looking the rope was gone. I'm really sorry Alec”, Aline said and looked at the ground.   
Alec sighed and glanced over to Magnus who had gotten up to comfort Aline.

“It's okay, unpleasant but okay. Alec and I'll go looking for her, you go back to the stables and help Ragnor.”

Aline nodded, still not looking at either of them as she exited the kitchen through the garden door. Alec sighed and threw Magnus jacket towards him, grabbing his own while putting on his wellies.

“Can't be helped, huh. Guess she'll be down by the second field near the lake again. That's where she was last time”, Alec suggested and Magnus nodded as he slipped on his own wellies and followed Alec outside.

“Sneaky thing, when will she ever learn not to wander off”, he shook is head in disbelief as they both made their way off the yard through the back gate and out onto the fields.

They walked for about twenty minutes through the grass, separating at the gate of the pasture.   
Alec went down towards the lake while Magnus went to the cow's second favorite spot, the ditch where five years ago, he had crashed his car because of her.

The evening sun turning the sky into a fiery red when Magnus spotted the animal near the fence of the next pasture and he quickly texted Alec where he was. He approached the Queen and padded it's back lightly, making it turn it's head towards him mooing.

“Your majesty, I know you love your freedom but you really have to stop wandering off like this. Poor Aline's trying her best to keep you tamed”, Magnus scolded the cow as he grabbed the loose rope that was hanging from it's collar with the cowbell. 

He was about to drag her away when he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes and stopped.   
He looked closer, narrowing his eyes while scanning the bushes when he gasped.

There was a little figure crouched beneath the bushes, staring at him with wide fearful eyes.

A little boy.

 

Alec saw the Queen from afar, standing next to some bushes but Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec padded the cow's back lightly as he approached it, looking for Magnus when he noticed his husband kneeling down next to the ditch. 

“Magnus what are you doing?”, he asked confused but Magnus held up his finger to his mouth and motioned for Alec to come near.

When Alec moved closer, also getting down on his knees he followed Magnus eyes and inhaled when he saw the little boy, hair messy and ruffled, clothes dark from dirt and torn in several places crouched into the ditch, staring at Magnus with big eyes.

“Is that… what is he doing here?”, Alec whispered but Magnus shrugged.

“I have no idea, but he seems really frightened. He moved back even more when I knelt down and he won't answer to me”, Magnus said and Alec nodded.

He looked at the little boy, his chest clenching at the sight of him when suddenly, the boy leaped up and slung his hands around Alec's neck, hugging him tightly and burrying his face in the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec, taken by surprise by the sudden movement fell backwards, his hand coming around the boy and he looked at Magnus alarmed.

“Hey, it's okay, we got you now”, he tried to soothe the boy who was now shaking and whimpering in Alec's arms.   
He looked at Magnus a little helpless but the latter shrugged.

“I think we better head back and call the police. He looks like he has been here for a while on his own and he can't be older than 10”, Magnus said and Alec nodded, holding onto the boy as he carefully got up. The little boy was still shaking and sobbing, only tightening his grip on Alec when he tried to set him down.

“He won't let go, I'll carry him. Can you call Aline to set up something to eat and a hot bath for him?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah sure”, he said.

Magnus called the farm and gave Aline instructions and then they made their way back over the fields, Magnus walking the Queen next to him and Alec carrying the boy who still held on to him tightly.

At the farm, Magnus delivered the Queen to Ragnor to take care of her and followed Alec into the main house.  
Aline had prepared some sandwiches but the boy struggled vehemently when Alec tried to set him down so he gave up and moved up to the bathroom to try and bathe him.

Magnus called the police, explaining what happened and they promised to look into any missing kids and send over a patrol first thing in the morning, then he went up to look for Alec and the boy.

He was relieved to find them in the bathroom, the boy in the water slowly getting washed by Alec who was kneeling next to the bathtub, comforting the boy with a quiet voice.   
He looked up to Magnus when he lightly knocked on the door.

“Hey, what did they say?”, Alec asked, slowly continuing to wash the boys arms.

“They'll look for any missing kids instantly and send over a car in the morning. How is he?”

Alec smiled at the boy as he lifted him up and out of the water, wrapping him in a towel.

The boy never stopped staring at Alec while he dried him off and put a sweater on him.   
The thing was at least four sizes too big for him, but as soon as he was dry and clothed, he leaped forward again and hugged Alec again. Magnus smiled sadly and shook his head at the scene, while Alec rubbed the boys back soothingly.

“What happened to the poor kid”, Magnus mumbled. Alec shrugged, then he lifted him up and stood up, facing Magnus.

“I have no idea, and he still hasn't said a single word. He never stopped staring at me. I'm gonna put him into Jace's room for tonight.”

Magnus nodded as he followed Alec down the hall to last room on the left. He leaned against the door frame as Alec put the boy down on the bed, tucking him in and stroking a strand of hair our of the little boys face.

“Hey bud, you can sleep here tonight, I'll be next door if you need anything, okay? I'll leave the light on, so you'll know it's safe here okay?”, Alec said, but when he attempted to get up the boy quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head.

“No”, he whispered, barely audible and Alec swallowed hard, glancing at Magnus, who had tears in his eyes and pressed his lips together.

“No? You want me to stay here with you?”, he carefully asked and the boy nodded, staring at him with big eyes.

“Stay”

Alec looked up at Magnus, who nodded and pushed himself away from the frame.

“I'll get you something to eat, you stay with him. I'll be right back”, he said.

  
When he left the room, Alec moved further up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and the boy snuggled into his side, gripping Alec's hand tightly.

 

 


	2. "Chicken"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Magnus and Alec found the little boy seems to go well.  
> Officer's arrive to inform Alec and Magnus about a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! The lovely cow adventures continue!!
> 
> This chapter is a bit dark, as the boys background is revealed, but don't worry, it will get cute and fluffy again soon!
> 
> Enjoy ;)  
> xxx

Alec woke up late the next day, stretching his limb aching muscles from sleeping in an awkward position as he glanced down at the boy who was still cuddled into his side, holding on to his shirt tight. He carefully sat up, trying not to wake the boy while doing so but he failed as the young boy shifted and opened his eyes.  
His eyes searched for Alec's instantly and Alec's heart clenched when he saw the fear in his eyes.

“Hey, it's okay. I'm here. It's going to be okay”, he tried to calm the boy who kept staring at Alec. 

“Are you hungry? I am, why don't we go downstairs to get some breakfast?”, he suggested while moving in the bed. The boy didn't say a word, but he also didn't struggle against him, so Alec picked him up into his arms and made his way downstairs.

They met Magnus downstairs, who was sitting at the kitchen table with the computer in front of him, and glanced up at the both of them. His face changed into a worried expression instantly.

“Hey, how are you? I didn't want to wake you up, you looked peaceful and he looked relaxed in your arm”, he said and Alec smiled.

“He's still in shock. Anything from the police yet?”, Alec asked as he moved towards the fridge to get them both something to drink.  
It wasn't easy with the boy in his arm but he managed to pour two glasses and held one towards the boy.

Magnus nodded.

“The car should be here in the next hour, and I think they found something. The officer said their colleagues who will come by will tell us details. Didn't sound so good.”

Magnus watched as Alec tried to hand the glass to the boy in his arm.

“Here, drink something”, Alec said and the boy looked at with with wide eyes.

Alec sighed, sat the boy on the counter and helped him drink.  
After the first sips, the boy seemed to lose some tension and grabbed the glass himself and drowned the juice hungrily.

“He must have been on his own for some time”, Magnus mumbled and Alec nodded, grabbing the bread and butter, not leaving the boy's presence for long.

“Yeah. Poor kid, he hasn't spoken anything besides those two words yesterday. I'm really worried to what happened to him. Where are his parents?”, Alec said and shot Magnus an unsure look.

“I don't know. You look after him until the police arrives, I'll go check on Aline and Ragnor in the meantime. And don't worry too much, it's gonna be okay”, Magnus said as he moved towards Alec and placed a small kiss on his lips, which made Alec smile.

“Thanks, you're the best.”

 

After they both ate breakfast, Alec was finishing dressing the little boy after a shower when he heard the doorbell ring and Magnus talking to foreign voices.  
He quickly rubbed the boys hair dry as he scooped him up in his arms again and made his way back downstairs.  
When he entered the kitchen, two police officers were talking to Magnus and they all turned towards Alec.

“Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood”, he introduced himself and extended a hand, which both officers shook.

“Hello Mr. Lightwood, Officer's Herondale and Blacktorn. Your husband already told us the details about how you found the boy. Let's sit down, so we can talk”, the officer on the left suggested and they all settled at the kitchen table, the boy holding on to Alec's shirt tight, watching the two officer's with wide eyes.  
Magnus offered them something to drink, then he sat down next to Alec.

“He seems to like you”, one officer noticed and Alec shrugged.

“He hasn't let go of me basically since yesterday and hasn't said more than two words. But what do you know about him? It seemed like he has been out there for some time on his own, as he's still in shock.”

Alec looked at the officer's with a worried expression. They exchanged looks, then one cleared his throat.

“Yes, we've been looking for him in our system since you called us yesterday and we have sad news.” Alec's gaze flickered towards Magnus who reached out and grabbed his hand.

“What did you find? Where are his parents?”, Alec asked, voice slightly trembling. The officer sighed with a sad look.

“We're sorry to say, they are dead.” Alec inhaled sharply, the grip on the boy tightening as he swallowed hard. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“What happened?”

“It seems that the young boy was on vacation with his parents, a few kilometers from here, with a campervan. There was a landslide and a few hiker's found the buried van two days ago by accident. We've been digging it out until yesterday, and were able to identify the two dead bodies, and started searching for their missing son instantly.”

Magnus pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“That's horrible, so he was on his own for days after that accident?” Alec tried to keep a stern face.

“Were you able to find any relatives? Grandparents, uncle, aunt, anyone?”

“Unfortunately, no. The couple was from south England, no immediate or distant relatives. He's all alone now.” The officer looked at the boy with a sad look as the boy rested his head against Alec's chest.

“What's his name?”, Alec asked and glanced down at the boy.

“Rafael Santiago. His parents were Diego and Maria Santiago, 31 and 29 years old. He's 5 years old, born on may 14th”, one officer read from a notepad and Alec nodded.  
Only 5 years old and already alone on this world.  
He stroke the boys hair softly and looked at him.

“Rafael”, he said and the boy looked up at him.

“What will happen now? Who's going to take care of him?”, Magnus asked with furrowed brows. The officer frowned.

“He's going to be put in the system, child protective services will look after him, since he has no relatives”, officer Herondale said and Magnus pressed his lips together, his eyes searching Alecs.  
As their gaze met, he knew what the other one was thinking instantly.  
Alec turned towards the officers.

“What if.. we'll look after him for now? Until anything else will be decided? He's still in shock and seems to feel safe with me”, Alec said and the officer's exchanged a look.

“Seems like it, and I think it could be a good idea, we don't want to frighten him more. We have to make a call to CPS first, to ask for permission to leave him in your custody, but I think it's a good idea.”

“Do it, you can use the landline in the hall, I'll show you the way”, Magnus nodded and the officer smiled.

“Right.”

After Magnus and one of the officers left the kitchen the other officer smiled sadly at the boy in Alec's arm.

“Such a tragedy. Glad he was found by you”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, well actually one of our cows found him. If not for her, he would still be out there alone”, he said and stroke the boys hair.  
Rafael held on to Alec's shirt a bit tighter and Alec's chest clenched achingly.

“Impressive animal. Has the sixth sense or something like that, huh”, the officer smiled and Alec chuckled at the thought of what had happened in the last years because of the Queen.

"You have no idea.”

 

___________

 

Magnus and the other officer came back around ten minutes later and everyone got up from their seats, Alec watching them with an eager look.

“I talked to someone from CPS, and they agreed while he seems to feel safe and comfortable at your place, he can stay. Someone will come by later today, to talk to you about everything and about what will happen to him”, the officer explained and Alec felt relieve wash over him.

“Thanks. We'll look after him”, he promised and the officer smiled gently.

“I'm sure of it, thanks Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane.”  
They all shook hands and Magnus showed them the way out, and after the officers were gone returned to the kitchen, where Alec had set Rafael down on the counter.

“Are you okay?”, Magnus asked as he moved towards Alec and stroke his arm soothingly. Alec nodded, smiling at his husband.

“Yeah. Just.. thinking about Rafael. It's horrible, what happend to him.”  
The boy looked up at him as he said his name and Alec stroke his hair back gently.

“Don't worry too much, dear. It will work out, and he's got you. Us. We'll get this sorted out", Magnus comforted him, and Alec smiled at his husband.

“Yeah. Are you okay without me today? I don't want to leave him alone yet, especially not until I talked with someone from CPS.” Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec lightly on the lips, then he nodded.

“Of course, don't worry. I'll fill in Aline and Ragnor about him staying here, you look after the little one. I'll be back later”, Magnus said, kissed Alec a last time, then he left the through the back door and left Alec and Rafael alone.  
Alec turned towards the boy and smiled.

“Hey Rafael, you hungry?”, he asked and for the first time, the boy reacted straight ahead and nodded slowly.

“How about I make us some eggs and bacon, does that sound good? Eggs from our very own chicken”, Alec said and his heart jumped when Rafael suddenly smiled at him and reached for his hand.

“Chicken”, he said and looked at Alec with big eyes.

Alec nodded and swallowed. 

“Yeah, chicken, you like them?” Rafael didn't answer but kept looking at him with wide, eager eyes as Alec picked him up in his arms again. 

His silly heart was already falling for the little boy.

 

 


	3. Maybe he already captured my heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A social worker comes by to talk to Alec and Magnus about how the situation will proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm.. this story got so emtional, I don't even know anymore! *my heart aches just thinking about it*
> 
> From now on it's dedicated to my lovely sister who asked me to continue with this, so thanks to her I'll write more of the farmer's adventures!  
> I promise it will get cute and fluffy again, but I have to go down this emotional road for now.  
> Enjoy ;) xx
> 
> *Just to mention: I changed Rafael's age because uhm.. my sister pointed out 8 year olds are quite tall for kids to carry around and mh. Yes. So, Rafe is 5 now. ;)

After their breakfast, where Rafael had proven how hungry he actually had been, they settled on the couch where Alec got the package with the toys which were meant for Jace and Clary.

He was relieved Rafael had eaten properly and even smiled at him a second time while chewing on eggs. It seemed like the tension slowly left the young boy and he was warming up to Alec, even though he still wouldn’t speak.  
When he saw the stuffed bear Alec got out from the package, Rafael had instantly reached out for it, holding it tight and stroking the soft fabric.

Alec tried to get him to speak again, but was interrupted when the phone in the hall rang.  
He glanced down at Rafael, who was playing with the bear, then he touched Rafael’s shoulder gently.

“I’ll be right back, I gotta get the call. I’m right outside the door, okay?”, he asked while the boy watched him with wide eyes.  
Alec nodded, then he got up and hurried outside to get the call.

“Lightwood farm, Alec Lightwood speaking?”

“Hello Mr. Lightwood, this is Lydia Branwell from child protecting services. I talked to an officer earlier about a boy in your temporary custody. I called to tell you I’ll be coming to your home in about two hours to go over details and how to proceed with the situation. Are you okay to look after the boy for that time until I get there?” Alec felt relief wash over him and he nodded.

“Yes, of course, I’m looking after him and he already had a proper meal and it looks like he’s slowly losing the tension.”

“That’s great to hear. Things like this.. a tragedy. Thank you for your support. Well then, I’ll meet you in about two hours, I’m leaving you my mobile number just for sure, if anything will happen. Do you have a pen?”

Alec scribbled down the number quickly, thanked the social worker, then he hung up and went back to look after Rafael.  
The boy was still in the living room, the bear clutched in his arm and he was fast asleep on the carpet.  
Alec’s heart melted by the sight of his small body curled into a ball and he gently lifted the boy up in his arms and laid him on the sofa.  
He sat down in front of the sofa, stroking Rafael’s cheek carefully.  
When he heard the kitchen back door creeking, Alec looked up just as Magnus entered the room. Magnus smiled at the sight of them both as he approached the couch.

“Hey, everything okay?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, he fell asleep while I talked on the phone to someone from CPS. A social worker will come by in about two hours. How are the animals? I’m sorry I’m not helping today.”

“Don’t worry, Aline and Ragnor are working in the stable, everything’s fine our there. We got to finish preparing an order though, you might have to come and check on it before we wrap it up but I can watch Rafael while you do.” Alec nodded as he got up.  


“Thanks. I think he will just sleep, shouldn’t be too much trouble to watch him”, he smiled and grabbed Magnus hand, squeezing it lightly.  
Magnus winked at him and moved forward, their lips brushing lightly in a loving kiss and he sighed, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Go, it will be alright”, he reassured Alec, who nodded and turned, leaving the room.  
Magnus glanced down at Rafael and sighed, looking around for a blanket do drape over the boy.

 

Alec was checking the last stack of yoghurt they had produced, ready to wrap up and send out when he heard a heart-breaking cry from the main house.  
He quickly handed the papers to Ragnor, telling him to continue with the stacks and hurried back, storming inside the kitchen.  
He stopped dead and his heart fell, when he saw the scene in front of him.

Rafael was sobbing loudly, arms around Magnus neck and crying into his shirt while Magnus stroke his back and tried soothing the boy. He looked up and noticed Alec as he approached them.  
Alec sat down next to him with a worried expression.

“I think he had a nightmare and started screaming and crying”, Magnus said as Rafael clutched his shirt even tighter. Alec stroke Rafaels head gently and shook his head.

“Poor little buddy. I’ll make him something to drink. Some milk and honey, maybe that’ll help a bit, did the trick when I was young”, he suggested and Magnus nodded.

“Good idea. Hey Rafael, how about some hot milk? Would you like that?”, he asked as he stroke Rafael’s back.  
The boy hiccuped and sobbed, but seemed to calm a bit. 

Alec moved to the kitchen, preparing a mug and returned to the sofa with the warm drink as Magnus shifted a bit, trying to get Rafael to let lose the strong grip on him.

“Rafael, I got you a mug, do you want to try this?”, Alec asked, and slowly, really slowly, Rafael let go off Magnus shirt and looked at Alec with red eyes.  
Alec smiled and nodded at him encouraging.

“Try this, it’ll help”, he reassured the boy and Rafael pressed his lips together, but then he grabbed for the mug and took a small sip.

“That’s it, buddy, go slow. It’s all yours and we’re here”, Magnus soothed him as Rafael took another sip. 

Alec and Magnus both looked up a little startled when someone cleared their throat.  
Ragnor was standing in the door with a woman behind him.

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but the social worker from CPS is here”, he said as he moved aside, to let the woman in.  
She smiled at the scene as Alec handed Magnus the cup for Rafael and got up, extending his hand.

“Hi, I’m Alec Lightwood, this is my husband Magnus”, he said gesturing towards Magnus sitting on the couch who smiled at the woman. She shook Alec’s hand firmly.

“Lydia Branwell, we talked on the phone earlier. That’s Rafael, I presume?”, she smiled at the boy who had stopped crying by now but held onto Magnus shirt again.  
He watched Lydia with big scared eyes.

“Hello Mrs. Branwell, yes, that’s him. He was sleeping earlier and had a nightmare, so Alec made him a soothing drink”, Magnus explained and stroke Rafaels back.  
The woman smiled.

“Please, call me Lydia”, she offered and Alec nodded with a smile, then he gestured towards the armchair.  


“Please, sit down, would you like something to drink?”,  he asked and Lydia smiled.

“Water would be great, thanks”, she said as she sat down and placed her bag next to her and Alec nodded, looking at Magnus.  


“Do you want something?”, he asked but Magnus shook his head.”  


“I’m fine thanks, love.”

 

After Alec got back with the water, he sat down next to Magnus and Rafael instantly reached for him, so he lifted the boy into his lap and smiled as Rafael snuggled against him, his arms around Alec’s neck. Lydia smiled while she got out some papers.

“I see he really feels safe with you”, she noted and Alec shrugged with a smile.

“He hasn’t really let go of me since we found him, except when he slept. And he has only spoken a few words yet.” Lydia furrowed her brow and nodded.

“He must still be in shock. The police officer’s told me everything about his case, and as tough as it sounds, it’s natural for him to have nightmares and search for safety after what happened. Thank you for finding him and looking out for him until now.”  


“ Of course, no questions asked when it comes to kids. We just want him to get better after what happened with his parents”, Magnus assured her and Alec nodded in agreement.  
Then  Magnus frowned and glanced at the boy in Alec’s arm.

“What will happen to him now? Will he be put in the system?”, he asked, his voice trembling slightly. Alec reached for his hand while Lydia nodded.  


“Yes, the police searched for relatives, but his parent’s were the only people in the official papers.”

“So, will he go to a foster home or a family?”, Alec asked.  


“After what happened, a foster family will be the safest place for now, though we have to find one first”, Lydia explained and Alec quickly glanced towards Magnus.   
He knew exactly what the other was thinking and Magnus cleared his throat.  


“Uhm, what about he stays with us for now?”, he aske d carefully and Lydia narrowed her eyes.  


“I mean, he seems to feel safe here and we have enough space and time to look after him?”, Alec suggested. “Until you found a foster family, of course”, he added and  waited for Lydias reaction.  
She was silent for a moment, studying the two men in front of her, then she tilted her head.

“I think there’s nothing speaking against it however, but are you aware of the responsibility of watching over a child? One with his background?”   


“Yes. We want what’s best for him and would be happy to help making his situation easier. For him and you. Mostly for him to feel safe”, Alec said firmly, holding eye contact  with Lydia . Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely. His safety and well-being is most important at this point.”

Lydia nodded, then she smiled as her glance fell on Rafael, who was already asleep against Alec’s chest again.  
He looked calm, as if he belonged right there.  
She looked up at Magnus and Alec.

“I agree with you, his well-being is most important. So, if you are willing to watch over him until we found a suitable foster family where he can stay, then we’ll set up a temporary custody contract for you. CPS will take care of any expenses regarding the boy while he stays with you.”

She took out a notepad and wrote down a few notes.

“I need to make some calls before I can leave the boy with you, though. Standard procedure to make sure everything is in order for the temporary custody. Do you have a phone I can use?”, she asked and Magnus pointed towards the hall.  


“Yes, I’ll show you”, he said and got up to lead the way. Alec leaned back with the boy in his arm and let out a sigh of relieve. 

 

Lydia talked to the legal department and a judge to make the final decision of the custody agreement, while Alec moved up to the first floor to lay Rafael down.  
As he looked down at the sleeping boy, he smiled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

When Alec got back down, Magnus was printing the judge’s written agreement of the custody contract. They moved over to the kitchen table to sign.  
Lydia smiled as she packed her bag again, and shook both of their hands.

“It’s great you found him and are caring for him for now. It’s not easy with a situation like this, so thank you. I’ll be in touch again, and you can always call me on my phone for questions or if any problems occur. I wrote down the number of a psychologist in the next town, please call him and set up an appointment for Rafael.”   
Magnus smiled as they led her outside.  


“Absolutely, yes.  T hank you, Lydia. Have a safe trip back to town”, he said and Alec nodded at her.

“Thank you. Goodbye.”

 

 

Magnus and Alec were both standing in the doorway of the small room, where Rafael was sleeping in the bed.

They had decided it would be better for the boy to sleep next to Alec for now, as they didn’t want him to wake up from another nightmare and be alone.  
So Alec would share his and Magnus room with Rafael, while Magnus moved to a single room for the time being.  
He was assuring Alec he was fine with it, Rafael’s well-being was in focus at this point. Alec was deeply glad to have someone like Magnus, so understanding as his husband.

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and squeezed it lightly, making Alec turn towards him after a few minutes of silence.

“You okay?”, he asked and Alec swallowed and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“What are we going to do about him?”, Magnus asked carefully, knowing what was going on in his husband’s head without a doubt.   
Alec shrugged and looked at Magnus with a helpless look.  


“I don’t know..”, he mumbled and Magnus reached up to cup his face.

“You don’t want to let him go, do you?”, he asked and Alec pressed his lips together, shoulder’s tensing.

“I’m.. worried. He’s so little, and the system can be hard and cruel.. I just.. don’t know”, he admitted and Magnus smiled sympathetically.

“Get some rest as well. We’ll talk later, okay? I’ll call the psychologist. Nothing has been decided yet”, he said and Alec nodded with a sigh. 

Magnus leaned forward and kissed him firmly, then he left Alec alone with the sleeping Rafael.  
As he moved next to the bed, Alec looked down at the small frame of the boy and sighed, rubbing his neck.

He was confused and scared, something he hadn’t been for a long time.  
What was he supposed to do?

 

 


	4. We can do this together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rafael stays with Magnus and Alec for the time being, a guest arrives and makes their live a bit easier for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cow adventures!
> 
> Hope you'll like this one, I swear it's gonna get happy soon!  
> Enjoy ;) xx

„Magnus?“, Alec called as he slowly walked down the stairs with Rafael walking holding is hand next to him.   


„In here, at the computer“, Magnus shouted as Alec and Rafael entered the kitchen.   
They were both still exhausted from the nap but Alec felt a bit better and he was glad Rafael had been sleeping without any nightmares.

“Hi”, Alec mumbled as he kissed Magnus cheek when he stopped behind him. A smile spread on Magnus face as he spun the chair around.  


“Hey handsome, how are you feeling?”, he asked his husband, then looked at Rafael.  


“Hey buddy. Had a good nap?”, he winked at him and was delighted to see the boy nearly smiled, but still snuggled closer to Alec.

“I’m good. He slept without another nightmare, so that’s a relief. Everything okay with the cows and the production?”, Alec asked as he sat down on the sofa and Rafael climbed into his lap.   
Magnus nodded as he closed the folder he had been working on and moved up to put it back into the cabinet.

“Yes, Aline and Ragnor got it covered. I helped wrapping up the order for tomorrow while you slept, nothing to worry about. Oh, and Jace called, I told him about Rafael and what happened to him, and that we’ll be taking temporary custody for him. He was impressed and said he would call again later.”   
Alec yawned and nodded.

“Thanks. I guess we’ll be keeping the toys he wanted for now”, Alec shrugged and Magnus waved his hand.  


“He’ll understand.  I also called the psychologist, and we got an appointment for Rafael next Tuesday. I explained the situation and the guy, Dr. Ryan, he said he would talk to CPS about it. If anything happens before Tuesday, we can always call him, I got his private number as well. ”   


Alec nodded again and glanced at Rafael leaning against his chest and stroke the boy’s hair.  


“Thanks. I hope he’ll be able to help him with the nightmares.”  


“Yeah”, Magnus answered, then t hey both looked up  startled  when suddenly the front door was slammed shut and both gaped in surprise at the person standing in the doorway, smiling.   


“Hello dear brother and brother-in-law!”, Isabelle Lightwood laughed with extended arms and a bright smile on her face. 

“Surprise!”

 

Magnus laughed as he moved forward to hug Izzy tightly and Alec stood up, scooting Rafael in his arms.

“Surprise indeed, what are you doing here?”, Magnus chuckled after he let Izzy go and she grinned.

“Well, I thought why not visit for a few days and... who is that little guy?”, she asked, raising her eyebrow as Alec stopped in front of her.   
He felt Rafael hug him a bit tighter, watching Izzy with wide eyes.   
Alec smiled.

“This is Rafael. Rafael, this is my sister Izzy”, he introduced the boy who kept staring at her.   
She threw Magnus a questioning look, who sighed and gestured towards the kitchen table.

“Let’s sit down to tell you why he's with us”, he suggested and they all moved to the kitchen.

 

Magnus had poured Izzy a glass of wine as he and Alec told her how Rafael ended up with them and she gasped and held a hand to her mouth, her eyes watering slightly. When they finished she swallowed and reached for Alec’s hand.

“I can’t believe this happened to him. He’s so little! And you’re taking care of him now?”, she asked and Alec nodded, shifting his position slightly so Rafael was sitting on one of his legs.

“We signed contract for temporary custody with CPS, and he’ll stay with us until they will find a foster family”, he explained. Izzy frowned and looked at the boy.  


“Poor kid. And you said he hasn’t really spoken yet until he got here?”   
Magnus shrugged.  


“We guess he’s still in shock as he was alone out there for a few days. The social worker said it will take time for him to really open up, we can’t be sure how he will actually react.”

“That’s so sad. But it seems like he really likes you, Alec, maybe you’ll be lucky and he will feel better with your help”, Izzy pointed out and Alec smiled.  


“I hope so. So, how long will you stay?”, he switched topics and Izzy shrugged, sipping on her wine.  


“I haven’t decided yet. I got a week off and thought I would stop here first. If you want to, I could stay the whole week and help you guys, since you have a kid to watch now?”, she suggested and Alec and Magnus exchanged an uncertain look.  


“We don't... You don't have to....”, Magnus started but Izzy waved her hand at him.  


“Nonsense, if you can use the help, I’ll stay! It’s nice to be back here and do some farm work again once in a while. Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.”   
Magnus stood up and gave her a hug with a bright grin.

“Thank you so much!” Izzy laughed and looked over to Alec.

“So what do you need me to do?”, she asked with eager eyes.   
Alec thought for a second, then he nodded.

“Could you maybe watch the production tomorrow? Since Rafael will stay with us, we need to go to town and buy him some clothes and stuff he needs. Ragnor and Aline will be able to get the work in the stable done, but we could use your help with the orders and checking the production?”  
Izzy nodded eagerly and grinned.

“Absolutely no problem! If you show me tonight what I have to check, I’ll do it!”

Magnus and Izzy then left the kitchen for him to show her the work for the next day as Alec set to prepare dinner for everyone.   
Rafael sat on the table while Alec moved around the kitchen, the boys eyes never leaving him.   
When Alec placed a bowl with eggs on the table, he reached out and pointed towards it.

“Chicken”, he said with a smile and Alec couldn’t help but feel relief wash over him and he nodded.

“Yeah, those are from our chicken, their eggs are really good for us. Do you like chicken?”, he asked and Rafael watched him with a bright smile on his face.

“Chicken”, he repeated and Alec ruffled his hair affectionately.   
Rafael giggled as he reached for Alec’s hand and looked up.

In that moment, Izzy, Magnus, Ragnor and Aline came into the kitchen, chatting loudly and Rafael quickly jumped up to hide behind Alec.   
He chuckled and lifted the boy up.

“Hey, you don’t need to be scared, they are all friends. I’ll introduce you”, he said as he stepped towards Ragnor and Aline who both put their wellies next to the door.

“Ragnor, Aline, meet Rafael”, he said and the two smiled at the boy.  


“He’s so cute. Magnus told us what happened and about his parent’s”, Aline said as she sat down next to Izzy with a frown.   
Ragnor nodded.  


“Horrible. Lucky he’s got you now”, he added and reached for the bread.   
They all started eating, Rafael next to Alec as he prepared a slice for the boy who looked down shyly, obviously not used to so many people around him.  


“So, what’s the exact plan for tomorrow then?”, Ragnor asked in between chewing his food.   
Magnus grinned.

“Alec and I will drive to town with Rafael to get him some clothes and stuff he needs. Izzy’s in charge while we’re gone”, he announced and Ragnor stopped chewing.

“You’re leaving us alone with the farm?”, he asked but Alec shook his head.

“Izzy’s been working here long enough to still remember what needs to be done even if we produce more now. And we trust you, you've done a great job so far, so I think it’s okay to leave for one day. You got this”, he assured Ragnor and Aline’s faces lit up.  


“Thanks! We won’t disappoint you!”   
Magnus grinned.

“That’s the spirit!”

 

_____________  
  
  
“See you later”, Alec said as he walked towards the car with Rafael holding his hand. Izzy waved at him as she walked towards the stable.

“Have fun and don’t worry, we got this!”, she shouted, then she disappeared in the stable.   
Alec opened the backseat door and smiled at Magnus who was already sitting behind the wheel.  


“Ready?”, he asked and Alec nodded.   
He put Rafael in a children’s car seat he had borrowed that morning from a family who lived nearby and slid in next to the boy.   
He wasn’t sure how he would react to driving, so it would be safer to be beside him while Magnus drove.

“Remind me, we need the new printer as well as all the stuff for him”, Magnus said as he pulled out of the yard and onto the country lane leading away from the farm.

“Okay. I made a list on what we’ll need after I called Lydia yesterday. She approved to buy him all essential stuff and CPS will pay for it if we hand in the receipts. He definitely needs clothes, those old things from Izzy are way too big”, Alec pointed out and Magnus grinned.

“Definitely. So first stop, clothes.”

 

_____________________

  
  
They got back in the late afternoon, with Rafael asleep in his new car seat with Alec by his side, stroking the back of his hand gently.

The drive to town had been good as well as the shopping, even though Rafael had still not said another word. The three of them had gotten everything on the list and a bit more to care well for the little boy and returned to the farm exhausted but satisfied.

While Magnus started to unpack Alec carried Rafael up into their room, to change him into a new pyjama and tuck him in.   
Rafael didn’t wake up, so Alec set down the new baby phone next to the bed, clipping the matching device on his belt and left the boy sleeping to return back down to help Magnus.

“I’m gonna wash the clothes except the ones for him to wear tomorrow”, Alec notified Magnus as he grabbed the laundry basket with all the new stuff.   
Magnus nodded while he packed a box with the new toys for Rafael.  


“I’m gonna prepare dinner when I’m done, so you can go check on Izzy and the other’s after you’re done with laundry”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Alec went to the stabled looking for everyone after finishing with the clothes and found Aline shoveling hay into the food trays.   
She smiled when she saw him approaching her.

“Hey, how’d it go?”, she asked and Alec nodded, stroking a cow’s head which was looking over the fence at him.

“Exhausting but good. I think we got everything we’ll need for Rafael, and he’s sleeping again.”   
Aline nodded as she picked up the fork again, as Alec continued to rub the cow’s head with a smile.

“Sounds good. Izzy is in the production house, Ragnor should be somewhere out on the fields I guess. She will tell you about the day.” 

Alec nodded again, then he padded the cow’s head one last time and made his way through the stable to the attached production house. He found his sister just like Aline had told him and she turned towards him when he cleared his throat.

“Hey, everything okay?”, he asked and Izzy nodded eagerly.

“Absolutely, everything’s great. We wrapped up some orders today which will get picked up tomorrow, the cows are happy and we are all happy. It has been an excellent working day”, she grinned as she handed Alec the clipboard with her written notes of the day’s process.   
Alec quickly scanned the results, then he nodded, pleased.

“Good job, Iz.” 

“Thanks. It feels good to be back. How’s Rafael?” Alec shrugged.

“Exhausted but fine. We got everything we need and he was sleeping when we drove back. Magnus is preparing dinner, I’ll help you finish work later, you can come to the main house now. I’ll go tell Ragnor, you get Aline”, Alec stated and Izzy sighed in relief.  


“Food, I need that now. Fine, see you”, she smiled and stepped past Alec back into the stable.  
Alec made his way to where he could hear the tractor on the field and told Ragnor dinner was ready.   
Then he returned to the house and they all ate while Izzy told them a story from one of her clients in Dublin.

 

After dinner, Alec helped Aline and Izzy finish taking care of the cows in the stable, then everyone called it an early night to get to bed. Magnus kissed Alec goodnight in the doorway to their room.   
He leaned is forehead against Alec’s, lingering in the moment for a little, just inhaling Alec’s scent and enjoying his presence.

“You okay?”, he asked and Alec sighed.

“Yeah, just tired. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”, he said and Magnus nodded.

“Definitely. Sleep well”, he winked, stole a last kiss from Alec, then he turned towards his own bedroom. 

Alec closed the door quietly and approached the bed where Rafael was sleeping safe and soundly.   
When Alec had been in the stables after dinner, Magnus had made sure Rafael had eaten as well and now he was asleep again.

Alec smiled at the boy as he stroke some hair from his forehead, placing a kiss there.

Then he turned off the light, lying awake in the darkness, thinking about the decision he would have to make.   
He finally fell asleep, a bit more relaxed by the even breathing of the boy next to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> There's more to come... ;)  
> Stay tuned and thank you for reading!!  
> xxx


End file.
